pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Explorers
Legends of Explorers is a Guild which was created by LeonDraceus. Legends of Explorers is created on 4th Sept. LoE is 5th on Most Popular Guilds Leaderboard Quote Help everyone in need! Get out and explore the world! Aiming to become the best guild ever! Guild Members We need your help to fill in this table. Please do as follow: ''- In the '''Pic. column, please write your favorite Pokémon's name, then Elec will change it into a mugshot.'' ''- In the Gender column, please write Male or Female.'' ''- In the Birthday column, please write Day Month (For Example: 1st Jan)'' 'We appreciate all of your help! ' Activities '''Weekly Events * CTF Rules: For more information about CTF, you can go to PMU and check the CTF House (located near Delite Plaza and Marowak Dojo) * Lucky Wheel ( - a2xs) Rules: In this Event, you need to rush through a dungeon then meet a2xs at the end of it. Then he will ask you to choose a number. The number will result as prizes. * Oodles of Orbs ( - Electronious) Rules: In this Event, Elec will show you a table of 28 orbs. Then he will give you questions. If you know the answer, say "ME". And if you answer it correct, you can choose 1 orb in those 28 orbs. The orb will result as: Consolation Prize, Prize, Big Prize and Huge Prize. There're also challenges to make the event more challenging too. ^^ Dungeon Runs * Harmonic Tower * Tanren Chambers Hall of Events 9/17/2016 Weekly Event - Labyrith of Dust File:Screenshot15-0.png 9/24/2016 Weekly Event - Labyrinth of Dust File:Screenshot16.png File:Screenshot20.png 10/1/2016 Weekly Event - Treasure Hunting 10/8/2016 Weekly Event - Lucky Wheel File:LoEEvents1.png Weekly Event - Oodles of Orbs File:LoEEvents2.png File:LoEEvents3.png Dungeon Run - Harmonic Tower Run Guild's Facilities 1-0.png|Guild's Base (LeonDraceus's House) Guild Hall.png|Guild's Hall (oOoPrimsSkyoOo's House) Other Guilds (Need edit ) Communications There are many ways to get in touch with us. * The first is a Skype Chat for members only. We will provide the link so you can chat with us while in your browser! * The second and the most likely way, is to talk in guild chat or in game. How to rescue/call for help How to call for help * First, if you are fainted in dungeon and need help, log out so you don't get blown out by wind and use another account (create one for emergency). If your able to, wait on the next floor. Then you won't have to log out. * Then, whisper one of our member in the guild (or ask on Skype) - type !"username" "message here" to send a message * Tell him/her your location (Dungeon + Floor) How to help Before you can assist with rescues, it is a good idea to make sure that you can access the dungeon. # The first thing you want to be sure of is that the guild member in question has At least 1 spare reviver (so that when they revive, the won't be forced to escape making the effort it took worthless) # Next, ask yourself Am i able to perform the rescue by myself or do i need help? # If you need help, have him/her inform you of what floor they need rescue on. Take note of it. # If you are taking on the rescue or if help is coming, tell them to relog (each time) so that the wind doesn't blow them out # Be sure you have spare supplies for them (when they revive) such as an Escape Orb/Rope, Ethers/Max Ethers/Leppa Berries/Elixirs, Apples/Big Apples, and Reviver Seeds/Revives # Now head to the dungeon and wait on the previous floor (if the rescue is for 10F, you wait on 9F) # Have them log back on, then you go to the next floor. # Before moving, ask if they want to continue or if they feel they had enough and would like to leave. If they don't want to continue, only give the Escape Orb. Once they escape, you can escape to and wait until the next chance. How To Be Useful Being in the guild is great but if you feel like you can do more, consider these Have an idea? Add it in! Trivia * LeonDraceus, the founder, and all admins (except a2xs) was a member of GoomGooper, Wigglytuff's Guild, before moving to Legends of Explorers Category:PMU 7 Guilds Category:Community Category:Social Category:Guild Category:PMU 7